


That Damned Raven (or was it a Crow?)

by Fujoshi_Arashi_Moho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Crow - Freeform, Don't wanna spoil just read if you want to, Eren is a brat, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just checked spelling mistake, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romance?, That one shot written after all nighter, This is just..IDEK, enjoy, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Arashi_Moho/pseuds/Fujoshi_Arashi_Moho
Summary: “What the hell!!” I said between laughing. Levi now was chuckling and looking really, really amused by the sudden event.Then I remembered something.“By the way I don’t think it was paint. I think it was a crow shouting near my ear that made us end up here! Wait, was it a crow or a raven?”





	

“Wow!”

“Hmm?”

“How did we end up here?”

Levi chuckled and kissed me on my cheek.

“You dropped a bucket of paint on me, that’s how.”

“AH I remember! Was it green or blue?”

“It was green.”

“Oh yeah. I was scared shitless that I had almost dropped the bucket itself on you! When I caught the bucket I was really relived. I mean if it had fallen on your head then you could’ve ended up with a serious injury or in worst case scenario, you might have gone into **coma** and I would have been talking to you about my pathetic, single, penniless, homeless life instead of being here. I can’t believe I am here, with **you**!”

Levi put his head on my shoulder and started shaking and soon started laughing out loud and for the **‘I-don’t-know-how-many-fuckingth’** time I fell in love with him and felt like the luckiest brat on the **UNIVERSE!** I mean how does he do that? Every part of his body was laughing with him, his long eyelashes, his perfect nose, his thin lips, those few creases on the corner of his eyes, his straight black bangs and his beautiful, beautiful eyes. **OH GOD** I don’t think I will ever know how to explain those eyes. Those eyes that shows the heart of the man holding me, that reminds me of thunder bolts when the sunlight hits those silver blue irises on a perfect angel and now is looking more blue than silver. Filled with love and adoration and contentment.The eyes of the man I love.

My drowning process halted when I felt his thin soft lips on me and I felt my whole body feeling that more than perfect warmth I will never stop craving. I just melted in his arms.

On this perfect evening and one of the best days of my life, I finally, completely became his and after all those insane years he became all mine. All my life I had never really wanted anything more than this and now that I have it, I don’t need anything else than this. Under the open purple blue sky, on a hill near the sea where we had perfect view of the setting sun, I felt content. I felt grateful for being born, for staying alive,for not backing off. With his hands around my shoulder I can….

“ **KRAAAA!!** ”

We both jumped and the kiss was suddenly broken. We both stared at the sky and clearly saw a crow (or was that a raven?) flying away. We took a bit of time to settle our breath and heart then both started laughing.

“ **What the hell!!** ” I said between laughing.

Levi now was chuckling and looking really, really amused by the sudden event. Then I remembered something.

“By the way I don’t think it was paint. I think it was a crow shouting near my ear that made us end up here! Wait, was it a crow or raven?”

“What?”

“Yeah. I lost balance of the bucket because of that.”

Levi just laughed again and I swear I have never seen him laugh so much, well maybe once before but still it was not what I was seeing now. In that white tux he looks otherworldly right now. So, I just had to pull him closer and start swaying with the music again.

And that is how our wedding day stepped foot on our wedding night as the sun set on the horizon of a teal green sea.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I can't believe I wrote and posted it here. I just had a ErenXLevi wedding craving okay? Leave comments or kudos(if you think this shit is worth it) (~'_')~  <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: In case someone is wondering and doesn't know or confused, there is a deference between raven's call and crow's call...


End file.
